


Switch Up

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Top Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba would be lying if he said he hasn’t been a little deprived of… you know. So needless to say, Aoba was willing to do anything to get this man into bed. However, Aoba had a different idea in mind from their usual sexual encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Up

The door was ajar only a subtle amount, Noiz sits on the other side typing away like he has been for days and nights on end. Aoba peers at him fondly before slipping himself in quietly and wrapping his slender arms around the younger man’s chest.

“Noiz, it’s almost 2 am, please come to bed-“

“I have to finish this project in 3 days, they threw it on to me with no warning, and so I don’t have a choice.” Noiz snarled in return, Aoba knew that he didn’t take well to stress, so he slipped his hands up and rubbed firm circles into Noiz’s tense shoulders. A soft sigh slipped from the blond’s mouth as Aoba silently continued to massage his upper back and shoulders.

“Does it feel good?” The older man whispered seductively into Noiz’s ear.

“Mhm… mm, what are you getting at Seragaki?”

Aoba can’t help but chuckle; it has been a long time since Noiz has referred to him by his last name.  Aoba would be lying if he said he hasn’t been a little deprived of _… you know_. So needless to say, Aoba was willing to do anything to get this man into bed. However, Aoba had a different idea in mind from their usual sexual encounters.

“It’s just been awhile, and you’ve been so stressed and tense, so… I want to do something for you.” Aoba kisses along Noiz’s jawline gently, which contrasts with the rough, dirty ideas running through the older man’s head. He knows Noiz would like it, so why doesn’t he just say it? A change up is never a bad thing…

“So I was thinking… I can take control this time?” Aoba tentatively asks, and the quirk of an eyebrow paired with a surprised expression on his boyfriend’s face can’t help but make Aoba giggle.

“Heh, someone’s feeling a bit desperate I see?”

“Wha-What? Listen here, I don’t have to do smack for you, I could just leave you here-“

“Shh, Liebling, I’m joking, I would love that.” Noiz turns and cups a gentle hand to Aoba’s face, rubbing his thumb against the red of his cheeks.

Aoba wastes no time and takes this moment to lean forward and presses his hot lips to his lover’s, poking his tongue at Noiz’s chapped lips to ask for permission to enter. They lick and prod at each other’s mouths like middle schoolers French kissing for the first time; messy and wet. Aoba moans softly into Noiz’s mouth as he climbs on his lap and grinds his hips harshly down on Noiz’s semi-hard crotch.

“Mnn, hard already? The best is yet to come.” Aoba cheekily comments, trying to keep up his dominant façade in hopes to make this night a night Noiz will not soon forget.

* * *

 

They headed their way into the bedroom after a few moments of heated grinding and back and forth teasing. Aoba gently pushes him on to the soft comforter and climbs on top.

“Where did all this come from? You’re always so meek in bed-“ Noiz’s snide comment was cut off by a hard grind into his leaking crotch from Aoba’s knee.

“Shut up or I won’t give you anything.” To be honest, Aoba doesn’t know where the sudden confidence came from either, but weeks of preparing himself to treat Noiz helped him along the way. He knew Noiz liked pain, so he has found every way to make this night special for him. Noiz moaned into the sheets as Aoba kneaded his hard cock with his knee.

“Strip.” Aoba demanded, getting up himself and undressing himself after he goes and pulls a bag out of the closet. Noiz doesn’t dare defy him, stripping himself quickly and laying back into their bed.

“What’s in that bag?” Noiz’s voice drips with desire from seeing his lover with such confidence, which is enough to make him come then and there.

“Hush. I’m going to do things to you that I know you have always wanted. I know your dirty thoughts want this. You want me buried deep in your ass, don’t you?” Aoba’s voice wavered a bit, but he tries not to crack, even though he is nervous as hell as he pulls out the spreader bar, blindfold and sex toy he purchased from a nearby sex shop.  Noiz obeys and stays silent as his lover ties the blindfold tightly around his emerald eyes.

“Wait, shit- What’s our safe word?” Aoba breaks character and leans toward Noiz’s ear, concern in his voice. _Even though he’s taking the role of dominatrix, he’s still his Aoba. Adorable._

“Uh, I don’t think I need one.”

“Oh yes you do, the internet told me so. Make it something weird. Like… Usagimodoki?”

“Sure, sure, whatever. Hurry before my dick gets soft-“ _Slap._ A swift hand slaps against his bare as, making Noiz moan suddenly as Aoba once again gains control of the situation.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Schatz. You’re mine, and you will do as I say. Now open up your legs.” Noiz obeys and spreads his thighs open, his ass wiggle up into the air as he feels vulnerable, all spread out for the world to see. It has been a very long time since he bottomed, so it’s almost like a brand new sensation for him. Aoba places the spreader bar in between Noiz’s ankles, spreading him out as he nips at the blond’s left cheek.  Lastly, Aoba grabs a rope and ties his lover’s wrists up, now there’s no way he can try to gain control.

“You still hard, gorgeous? You waiting for me to toy with you and do what I want? Treat you like my mere play thing?” Noiz buries his face into the sheets, wiggling his ass up with want. “So needy, Liebling. Or should I call you my bitch?”

Aoba crawls up Noiz’s body, taking a harsh bite into his shoulder, making Noiz moan like such a whore Aoba can’t help but moan himself. He sucks hard on to his soft skin, leaving marks here and there before sliding back down to his perfectly plump ass. Aoba gives it another slap, making Noiz wince with pain. _Jesus Christ…_ Noiz thought, his mind blurred with desire, he wanted Aoba, he needed Aoba inside of him.

“Mnn, look at this perfect little hole, not knowing what’s coming, hm? Ah, it’s twitching and I haven’t even played with it yet. Do you want me to stretch you out, slut? Do you want me to fill you to the brim?”

“Oh god…” Noiz’s inner monologue slips past his lips, he can’t take it. The teasing is too much, he is worried about coming the second any stimulation is given to his wanton body.  Aoba takes that as a yes, his mouth moving towards the puckered hole and taking an experimental lick, a loud groan coming from his prey with only such minimal stimulation. A year ago, Aoba would have never been able to do this. But he wants Noiz to feel as good as Aoba feels whenever they have sex, so Aoba begins to lick and suck lavishly, completely eating him up and enjoying every single second of it. Aoba claws at his ass, eating him out with gusto while Noiz squirms under him with his hoarse voice growing louder and louder. More, more, he needs _more_.

“A-Aoba, please…”

“Mnn, what is it Schatz? Do you want me in you? Is my wet tongue not enough to satisfy you? Good thing I have more in store for you, Liebling.” Aoba places on last kiss to Noiz’s unmentionable before grabbing the plug he bought and smearing it with lube. “Oh yes, this should stretch you out well, hm?” Aoba moves his hand down and grabs his own dick, rubbing up and down at his rock hard shaft with whorish moans escaping his mouth. “Oh god, I need to be inside of you soon.”

Aoba rubs the lubed up toy around the ring of muscles, Noiz moaning like a slut as Aoba pushes it in slowly, not wanting to hurt him too much yet just hard enough to give Noiz the pain he loves.

“Oh- Oh, fuck, Aoba…” Noiz moans his lover’s name, bucking his hips back to take the plug in with one smooth thrust, stretching himself out and moaning in lust as he does so.

“Mmn, you like that? I can tell, you’re leaking so much all over the sheets.” Aoba leans over his lover, using one hand to push the plug in and out and twist it around, stretching his lover out while his other hand moves rapidly up and down his lover’s soaking wet member.

“A-Aoba, fuck, if you keep doing that, I’ll come…” Noiz warns him, he tries with all of his effort not to; he wants to come with Aoba buried deep inside of him, thrusting into him with fervor and want.

“Okay, I think you’re stretched out enough, are you ready for my hot cock Liebling?” Aoba pulls the plug out and admires Noiz’s stretched out hole, giddy to thrust into him and wreck him until he can’t take it anymore.

“Yes, oh god Aoba…”

“Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it.” Aoba teases him while he lubes up his cock, the stimulation enough to bring him to the brink of orgasm.

“A-Aoba, please, I need it, I’m so close, and I need you inside of me.” Noiz is embarrassed to be so needy, his cheeks flushed with a deep red as he groans from the feeling of Aoba’s stiff hard head rubbing against his hole.

“You ask and you shall receive. Mnn…” Aoba pushes his cock in slowly, keeping Noiz’s well-being in mind despite how desperately he wants to just pound into him.

“Ah, ah! Faster, harder, more, don’t be so s-slow…” Noiz begs, bucking his hips back and taking Aoba in at the hilt, completely filling himself up.

“Oh fuck, Noiz, damn…” Aoba obliges and pounds into him, ramming his length in and out with no hesitation. Noiz is practically screaming underneath him as he rams into his sweet spot.

“Aoba, there, don’t stop… don’t you dare fucking stop.” Aoba couldn’t stop if he tried, the pressure from Noiz’s hot walls pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.  Aoba grabs a handful of Noiz’s hair, roughly pushing his face into the bed as he pounds deeper and deeper into him. Noiz feels so full and so close, his dick leaking with precum and dripping on to the sheets.

“Noiz, I’m close, so close…” Aoba is moaning along with him, ramming harder and harder into his lover as he feels the plateau wrack his body.

“Aoba, coming, I’m come… ing…” Noiz moans loudly as he releases himself on to the comforter, the pressure around Aoba’s cock tightening and bringing him to climax, Noiz’s muscles milking him and completely emptying him into Noiz, filling Noiz to the brim.

“Ah, ah- ah! God!!” Aoba yells as he comes and then relaxes, both panting heavily.

“A-Aoba… where the fuck did you learn that?” Sweat beads down Noiz’s forehead and soaks into the cloth around his eyes. The question brings Aoba out of his fog and back into reality. _Where the hell did I learn that?_

“I don’t even know… shit, I didn’t warn you.” Aoba pulls out quickly and looks at his lover with worry; bite marks tattoo his pale skin and his cum seeps out of his ass.

“It was okay, it was so good… You were so good.” Noiz praises his boyfriend with a small smile on his face. Aoba removes the blindfold, spreader and rope, rubbing the bruised up areas with as much love as possible.

“That was one way to get me to relax.” Noiz teases, Aoba smacks him with a pillow in retaliation.

“Shut up, I’ve wanted to treat you for a while. Now, we need to shower, and it’s… almost 4 am! You need to be at work early, shit…”

“Shh, shh, Liebling, I don’t care. It was great, and I can call out tomorrow. Why don’t I take you out tomorrow? We can go to that café you like.”

“You can’t just call out whenever you want, brat!”

“Who says? I’m my own boss.” Noiz has got him there as he turns around and buries his face into Aoba’s messy, post sex hair.

“Yeah, well-“ Noiz cuts Aoba’s worries off with a chaste kiss, rubbing his knuckle against Aoba’s soft, sweaty skin once again.

“B-Brat…”

“I love you, Aoba.” Noiz hugs his boyfriend tightly, not seeming to let go anytime soon. “Just stay with me, we will worry about everything later.”

Aoba can’t deny that adorable, sleepy voice and nuzzles into Noiz.

“I love you too, Noiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back again. no but yeah, it's been almost a year but I am in a better place now and am back into dmmd hell help. anyway, i used to be aobaseragecko on tumblr but now im bagelkegel.tumblr.com , so if you want to talk or have any ideas shoot me a message there! it's good to be back c:


End file.
